Wild Tales
Tales that have been traded too long and whose truth cannot be rightly ascertained, mayhaps later they may become proper rumors. All fan-fiction and rumors of ill-repute below... Rumors of Ill Repute Categorized rumors by location relative to Viriskali. Rumors where no location is hinted at stay under Loriene. Kingdom of Loriene * A lone warrior '''travels across Loriene, seeking a worthy opponent. He '''offers his blade '''to the one who can best him. * Somewhere in the fields of Loriene, there`s an '''ancient tomb. It is said that the entrance is guarded by a foul beast. * A floating castle '''migrates across the sky in the far reaches of the West Marches. '''Once a year it lands '''at its origin '''while the full moon shines. A squished flying bard haunts the landing site. * There are faint whispers of a secret cult that captures and turns unwilling subjects into demonic minions. Rumour has it a prominent human noble family leads it, though everyone who has investigated it has disappeared. Viriskali * It has been said that Ironjaw is Juliette's Husband and that she's pregnant. Not sure if the rumors are true, but the puke puddles and constant dry heaving certainly confirms the pregnancy... gross! ** Hilda Hildaguard has been spreading rumors that Juliette the half-Orc once vomited up maggots with the faces of children. * A noble Elven heiress is said to have passed through Viriskali a few weeks back, but was never seen or heard from again. * An adventuring wizard has been spreading tidings of doom, prophesying "a thousand years of darkness". * A lyrical leprechaun spinning strange turns of phrase is said to wander the plains, delighting travelers with her poetic performances before suddenly disappearing into the wilds again. * Midwives say that Owlbear bones '''ground into dust are good for '''morning sickness, and quell the pains of pregnancy. * (EAST) '''Travelers have spoken of a '''screaming tree along the road east of Viriskali. * (SOUTH) '''A secretive '''gambling house frequented by malcontents and criminals lies south of Nala. Lepool * Some children that went missing from Lepool some weeks back are said to have been spotted wandering the wilds near there at night. * Crone Mara claims "the childless mothers are next!" and wants to leave Lepool yesterday. She needs an escort to carry her things all the way to Viriskali '''and make a detour to visit an old friend's hut. * A giant '''hagfish disguising itself as a hermit monk has been feeding his bile and excrement to unsuspecting travelers. What fiendish machinations could such a foul creature have in store for his victims? * Cultists in Lepool are starting a''' cult feud''' again! They claim some slime-loving wannabes have desecrated The Great Worm's shrine and will hire mercenaries to "pay them back" or prevent further disrespect. * The river near to Lepool has been said to be blessed by some and cursed by others. A faint feeling of unease, almost a feeling of being watched comes upon those who approach the waterside. Wraefen * A knight that lived north of the Wraefen kept and trained cockatrices '''as pets. It is said that this warrior kept an '''old manual on the breeding, raising, and training of these magical beasts. * Something lives below the fens and emerges at night. Its cries are chilling. * The fens have claimed an explorer who sought the cries beneath the fens. He left at midday all dressed in red, and never returned. * Strange''' visions of a great maw''' rising to swallow all from beneath afflict those who sleep near the fens. For days after all they can think of are teeth. Harllud Barrows * Legend speaks of a shrine to Wrosta, the Lord of Fall where one may communicate with the deceased, deep in the barrows. * The Tomb of Lady Lomnissa, a long dead Elven alchemist is rumoured to be hidden deep in the barrows. Legend has it she discovered the secret to eternal life! * Stories of Elves performing''' forbidden breeding experiments''' have circled around the barrows for years. The most dark and vile of these experiments produced the most illegitimate of offspring...an Elc/Orf. * Recently travelers skirting the Barrows have heard a voice coming from the mists, it seems to be in pain and calls out in a otherworldly voice - Have you forgotten your oath, Kurthak? Starkwald * According to the writings of a dead wizard, there may be Elves living in the Starkwald. * An emaciated trapper with sodden clothes found his way to Frelka's claiming to have seen a leprechaun and its famous pot of gold. An alluring tune led him to a dry well in the Starkwald, with the elusive creature at the bottom adding coins to his pot. TWIST: The well is not dry, he followed the alluring song and fell. After vowing to bring three gifts of meat was released by the creature (a lone mermaid?) * A fire has sprung up in a small clearing in the forest, but it doesn't burn the greenery. Howls and screams can be heard nearby when the moon is full. Udrin Foothills * A band of adventurers set out to slay a giant in the western hills some time ago, never to return. * A huntsman from the west brought news of a slain party that had set out to kill a giant earlier in the year. * West of Viriskali, somewhere amongst the Udrin Foothills, is said to live a mysterious sage who grants "divinations of the future", but only to the "most worthy"; whatever that means. Tales of Fiction Fan-fiction posted in itmejp's reddit, links to threads or google-docs. * Dunden's Tale * The Marcher Knight * The Highborn * Once upon a Midnight Dreary... * In the Hall of the Barrow-King People of little Fame * Madame Hammer Creatures of unknown Dread * Ser Nigel von Asle and Neve (Ice Lich and his Steed) * Drivel Grin - "Tooth Fairy" ** '''Idea: Lore-wise '''It would be even cooler if the drivel took only the teeth and left the body pristine, but for a huge toothless smile. What would the PCs or locals NPCs think? Suspects: local barber/chirurgeon or that witch in the woods? * Grontak - "Two faced gatekeepers" * Buh-Khul - "Winter Owlions" * Wulfotter - "mix of Wolf, Otter and shark?" * And yet more cool monster art in the author's tumblr. Items of Wonder * Lifedrinker